


Oolong

by kibumy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Adorable, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibumy/pseuds/kibumy
Summary: Request from anonymous on tumblr: Heyyy! Can I request a sweet Jongkey established couple pure fluff back scratch one shot? Where they are living together at home in their apartment & They both get super itchy all over their backs at the same time while cuddling on their couch. After the itches are gone they go back to cuddling and just scratch each other's backs because it feels good? Pure fluff please!





	Oolong

Jonghyun had just changed into his comfy pajamas and was warming up some tea for two when Kibum stepped in from the apartment hallway, still shivering from the freezing rain that had pelted down on him while he walked home from the subway station. Jonghyun looked up at his boyfriend and grinned lovingly, knowing how much Kibum hated being cold, especially wet and cold. Typical November weather.  
Putting the teapot back on it’s holder, Jonghyun approached Kibum as he set down his briefcase and slipped off his shoes in the doorway, waiting for him to look up and meet his eyes for a “welcome home” kiss. As soon as Kibum met his eyes, Jonghyun reached his hands up to pull down the scarf that had been covering Kibum’s mouth before coming in close to give him a warm kiss on his chapped lips. Kibum melted into the touch and stopped shivering, letting his eyes flutter shut to take in the calefaction. They both pulled apart slowly, locking eyes softly.  
“Missed you,” Jonghyun hummed, giving Kibum his biggest smile while letting his hands trace down the other’s wet jacket to intertwine their fingers together. The slightest touch of Kibum’s freezing cold hands was enough to cause Jonghyun to jump back.   
“God, what is with you and not wearing gloves?!”  
Kibum giggled at the sudden outburst, sliding his scarf off from around his neck, hanging it on the coat rack beside the door.   
“Let’s get you out of this wet jacket and into some comfier clothes, sweetheart,” Jonghyun added, unzipping the zipper on Kibum’s coat and sliding his arms out from them one by one. Jonghyun took Kibum’s hands together between his own to warm them as he led his boyfriend backwards to their room, making the beeping sound trucks make when they go in reverse. “Tonight’s movie night. Put on your comfiest.”  
Kibum did absolutely that, picking out his plush violet pajama bottoms and an oversized gray t-shirt, along with a knit gray cardigan that gave him the cutest sweater paws ever for extra warmth. Jonghyun admired Kibum as he turned to him after changing, raising his sweater paws up to say “done.”  
“Did you eat yet, babe?” Jonghyun asked, leaning against the wardrobe, playing with the hem of his t-shirt.  
“Since it was getting late, I grabbed something to eat at the station before coming home. I’m sorry, I hope you weren’t looking to make anything tonight…”   
Jonghyun looked up at Kibum with a smile. “No worries, that’s good. I already ate too! I made some of your favorite tea, though, if that’ll warm you up.”  
“You know me so well, I love you,” Kibum sighed happily, eager to get cozy and watch a movie with his boyfriend. Throwing his arms over the shorter man’s shoulders, they waddled their way back to the kitchen where the tea Jonghyun poured had been steeping for a while. Kibum loved strong tea.  
They both took ahold of their oversized mugs with piping hot tea, careful to take a sip as to not burn their tongues. They sit there in a sweet silence, feeling the warmth of the mugs on their palms.  
“So what movie did you wanna wa--”  
“You remind me of this tea, Jonghyun.” Kibum smiled softly as he looked into his drink. Jonghyun was surprised at the sudden comparison.  
“What do you mean by that, hon?” Jonghyun chuckled, reaching across the countertop to hold Kibum’s hand.  
“I mean, you’re warm. Every time I’m around you, I’m comforted, like your love is a blanket around my shoulders. I look forward to it every time I walk through that door. Whenever I have this tea, even when you’re not here, I’m reminded of how much I love you.”  
Jonghyun was floored at the sudden display of such heartfelt affection, leaving him speechless for a moment. At that time, Jonghyun let go of Kibum’s hand and walked around the kitchen island, approaching Kibum and taking his head into his hands, kissing him passionately. Kibum’s hands didn’t even have time to leave the sides of the cup.  
Breaking the kiss softly, Jonghyun moved his head to lean his chin against Kibum’s shoulder, breathing in softly, feeling his boyfriend’s hands creep around his waist to hold him tight.  
“Don’t say those things, Bummie. You know how much of a hopeless romantic I am,” Jonghyun mumbled and blushed into the man’s shoulder. He felt Kibum chuckle, placing a kiss on his temple.  
“I love that about you, Jong.”  
Moments later they were on the couch, covered by the softest blankets in the apartment, watching the movie they had chosen for the night. Despite it now being out of season, the two had chosen a Halloween classic to watch while they were curled up together. About 20 minutes into the movie, Kibum shuffled in his seat, and then shuffled again and again.  
“You okay, Bummie?” Jonghyun watched as Kibum rubbed his back against the couch, trying to satisfy an itch.  
“I have an itch and it won’t go away,” Kibum whined, looking up at Jong with pleading eyes.   
“Okay, turn around,” Kibum did, cross legged, facing away from Jonghyun. Jonghyun scratched his boyfriend’s back, but by the way he was squirming, the itch was not going to go away anytime soon. Watching Kibum squirm and now thinking about itches, it now made Jonghyun feel the need to try and scratch his own back, feeling an itch come on underneath his shoulder blade. At this moment, Jonghyun’s face lit up-- he had a brilliant idea.  
“Kibum, wait, come here,” Jonghyun motioned to his lap, asking Kibum to come sit on it.  
“Babe, I’d love to but this itch is too uncomfortable right now,” Kibum stretched as he tried to reach the itch on his back.  
“No, not like that. Just come sit right here, facing me. I promise I’m not going to do anything like that.”  
Kibum reluctantly crawled into Jonghyun’s lap, obviously uncomfortable with his itch. Jonghyun took Kibum’s arms and draped them around his torso to his back, and then reached his own arms up to begin scratching Kibum’s back. Kibum them got the idea and began scratching as well, sinking into each other with relief.   
“Now I see what you mean… good idea, hon,” Kibum sighed, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s back. They looked like a little lovebird sandwich, squished together on the couch.   
Soon, both of them were satisfied enough to stop scratching, but neither of them moved from their initial position; too comfy to pass up. Neither of them really watched the rest of the movie, instead they fell asleep on top of each other like that on the couch, feeling each other breathe softly.  
The harsh freezing rain clicked against their window, but inside the room, the two paramours had melted into each other like wax, enveloped in nothing but lovely, cozy warmth.


End file.
